


Now You're Just A Page Torn From The Story I'm Living

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Doubts about love, F/M, Introspection, Ryuk hates Light, Ryuk is jealous of Misa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: Shinigamis couldn’t love.





	Now You're Just A Page Torn From The Story I'm Living

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I publish a fanfiction about Death Note on ao3, 'cause I usually use an Italian site, so I apologize in advance if there are some spelling mistakes, but unfortunately English isn't my native language xD Hope you'll like this story and tell me what do you think about it. ;) Enjoy!

Shinigamis couldn’t _love_.

Ryuk has always been told this and he never bothered to understand if it was true or not. It was none of his business, so he went of with his “life” full of boredom until he decided to throw his Death Note in the human world.

When he met Light and started to live by his side, he got to know much more things about humans he could ever imagine. He thought he was even close to understand what love was, but he never wanted to deepen the subject. Then, Rem came in his way.

It was strange to talk again to another Shinigami after so much time. Besides, Rem was different from all the others of their species. She was always so calm, quiet, thoughtful. _In love._

It surprised him to know about her love for Misa, the young idol that Light kept by his side as his fiancée. He had never doubted about the fact that Shinigamis couldn’t love, and now that the living proof that this was false was in front of him he didn’t know how to handle this new situation. If Rem was able to love, so was he?

He thought about this for most of the time. He was obsessed by this discovery – _he was obsessed by Rem_. He couldn’t think about anything else, there was always this need to know if he was able to feel something so human yet so powerful. And that was what drawn him to her.

He studied her, he admired her from afar, _he lived for her_. He started also wondering if Shinigamis could love each other the same way humans could, the same way Rem loved Misa.

He was jealous of that little girl. He couldn’t understand why Rem had chosen her over anyone else – _over him_. He simply couldn’t accept it.

Ryuk was ready to ask her if she could teach him how to love properly, how to be like her, but then, one day, Light came back from work, a smile on his face and triumph in his glare, and said that everyone who had put himself in his way was dead. L, Watari, _Rem_.

Ryuk didn’t answer, just waited. Waited patiently for many, many years, until Light was discovered to be Kira, was shot, was running away. He waited until he reached those stairs and then wrote his name on his Death Note, to avenge Rem.

Then he came back to the Shinigami realm, not knowing anymore who he was. The thought of Rem haunted his mind for many centuries to come. He never knew if what he felt for her was love or something else, and that was the thing he mourned the most.


End file.
